khairufandomcom-20200215-history
Kaskara Ishidō
Kaskara Ishidō (otherwise known as Lady Kaskara, or "The White Shadow" when working with Arcadia) is a character in the roleplay. She is the youngest, birth wise, in the Ishidō Family of Dragons. However, since Kaskara was the one who killed both Vulcan and Jia Ishidō, she has been hunted after by Taiyou Ishidō for a good majority of her life. Personality One could almost say that Kaskara lacks a personality. Since she was "grown" the way she was, she hasn't been able to learn things like normal kids would have. All she's ever known her entire life was power, darkness, and destruction. Kaskara doesn't really have any true connections to anyone but her mother, and this is only because she's the one who sends her on assassination missions. If anything, her relationship with her mother is more like a boss and servant relationship. She's the one that says she loves her. Her mother taught her to love her simply because she's her mother. She does not understand most things in the world, so if people ask her a question about almost everything, she won't be able to answer it. She has never truly experienced love, hatred, or disappointment and therefore, doesn't understand it when people show her those emotions. She knows what those words mean, but she just can't receive them well. This doesn't mean they're not there, she just can't really express them, if at all. Even if she doesn't understand a certain emotion, she never really receives anything but her mother's praise. Kaskara has a sort of level of expected perfection when it comes to missions, and will do them in the best and quietest way possible. Kaskara doesn't "like" causing a scene nor does she particularly "enjoy" doing anything but fight. Her mother said that's what she was born to do, and so she does. Even after everything she's went through, she doesn't have a will of her own. She's doing things that come naturally to her, but she never really does anything because she's "interested" in them. She does them because her mother tells her to. Background From the very beginning, Kaskara was born to be used as an object for her mother. Even though she was stolen away from her mother shortly after she was born in hell, her mother's will was implanted in her. She didn't even know it. Though, one could gather from her lack of connection with the other siblings and members of her family that something was up. Kaskara was approached by everyone and engaged in their family activities but never really connected with them. One of the few people that straight up disliked her was Tenshin and this was because he saw that she was hiding something before anyone else did. All of her other siblings, her father, and step-mother were truly grateful to have her there. Tenshin, on the other hand, was not. Tenshin would often make sure she was disrespected or neglected by the maids and butlers around their home. Even though "Lady Kaskara" was what all regular civilians and workers in the home called her, Tenshin never acknowledged her as part of the family. Her life grew much faster than anticipated and by the time a year passed by, Kaskara was looking to be about a year younger than Orion. One night, when her father was spending time with her, she suddenly went berserk on him and managed to get him on the floor. He was laying on the ground, looking up to this deranged child of his. Kaskara sat on top of him and suddenly gained amazing full Dragon strength and held him down against the floor. Kaskara's eyes had turned to slits, similar to how a full fledged Dragon's would and the anger in her eyes didn't look like it belonged there. Vulcan laid down on the ground and smiled at Kaskara. Right as she pulled out a knife, Vulcan grabbed her body and hugged her tightly telling her, "I don't blame you for this. I love you. I always will, Kaskara." The words seemed to aggravate Kaskara even more as she drove the blade into Vulcan's neck, blood splattering all over her body. She continued to mutilate her father's body until there was nothing left resembling Vulcan. When she turned next, Taiyou was standing behind her with tears in her eyes. Kaskara disappeared into the darkness of the room and ran into the city. By the time anyone would have caught up with her, she was long gone. Honestly, after returning home to her mother, it was smooth sailing. She couldn't leave the underworld for a few years for training but after that was over, her mother sent her everywhere. She was sent on "missions" as her mother referred to them as. Essentially, this had Kaskara going around destroying cities and villages in the world. It was usually destroyed because the person that was making a deal with her mother wouldn't go through with it. So, Kaskara would kill them and the rest of the town with it, leaving no survivors. Sometimes, it'd be something more simple like only kill one person or one creature, but it didn't matter. She did it really well every single time. Her mother praised her for it but she didn't feel any sort of self achievement for it. She just moved on and gave her mother an obligatory thanks. At some point, her mother even had her work with Arcadia for a little while. With them, she became known as "The White Shadow". After her mother felt it was about time for her to take over her daughter's body, she had her enter a tournament. Knowing the tournament would force her to use all of her powers in spade, she realized that she would be able to take over her daughter's body without much effort after this. Once she was able to do this, she would be able to leave that disgusting place that she had been binded to once and for all. Of course, she hid this from Kaskara, telling the girl that darkness that she uses was simply just something to keep them together. Her daughter didn't really react to this, but it wasn't necessary. Kaskara was good at what she did and believed the tournament would keep her skills up to par with what she needed to do in the future. Enlisting in the tournament without hesitation, she believed she was ready for anything to come her way. Summary Powers & Abilities As a half Wraith, she is able to control darkness. However, due to her lack of understanding for the element of fire, she is unable to control that. The darkness that she can control is extremely impressive, however, and can even go so far to use shadows in her attacks too. Her whole fighting style revolves around using darkness and shadows to throw her opponent off guard. The more she uses these powers, though, the more her mother will be bent to her own will. Kaskara is rather powerful in her own right though, so she has a faint inkling of this. Since she doesn't really understand it though, she simply believes using these powers will bring her closer to her mother. Despite being young, she has great control over it and hasn't once failed in her mission to defeat, destroy, or incapacitate her enemies. Another downside of using it is that she doesn't know how to use for her own defensive capabilities. Her mother never really taught how to defend herself so if she can't overwhelm her enemy, she will lose very quickly. Trivia * Kaskara is being hunted down by her older half-sister, Taiyou. Kaskara feels nothing for the girl. * Kaskara and her mother share a sort of an obligatory relationship, with neither side feeling much for the other. Kaskara's mother uses her as a tool for destruction and she plans on stealing her body when she grows into her full strength. Kaskara has no knowledge of this. * Kaskara has only sort of smiled once. When she was working with Arcadia in the past, she saw someone's file. She can't remember his name, but his face is still clear as day in her mind. For whatever reason, she smiled at this man's picture. She hopes to meet him one day, to understand why she smiled like that. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ishidō Family Category:Teddyursaa Category:Dragon Category:Wraith